A Chance To Say Goodbye
by ANameWrittenInWater
Summary: Robert tells Alison that he has a brain tumour. Set in series 2 after the episode "mind the bugs don't bite" using the song "Unforgettable" by Caitlin Stasey & Dean Geyer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I watched the whole of series one and two of afterlife again last week, and I was inspired to write this. Hope you like it! Please read and review x**

Prologue

"What were those? Those pills?" Alison asked Robert as she leaned against the armchair. Robert paused for a second, then put his jacket on.

"Nothing." He said. "You need sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, if you want."

Alison smiled, and Robert smiled back. He walked to the front door. He blinked as a sudden wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. He put his hand against the door for support, and the dizziness soon passed. He felt someone behind him, and turned to see Alison's concerned eyes on him.

"Thank you." She said.

Robert smiled. He walked towards her slowly, worried that the dizziness would return. It didn't. He kissed Alison on the cheek. She smiled and walked back into her kitchen as Robert stepped outside her house and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I almost cried writing this! **

1

Alison looked in the mirror. Her wavy hair and make up had been done carefully and neatly that morning. She wore a top which showed the scars covering her arms. She didn't feel the need to cover them when she was with Robert. He was always sympathetic about them. He didn't make her feel intimidated when he looked at them, like other people did.

Alison felt relieved. Finally, she could breathe again. She didn't feel guilty anymore. She was free from her Mother's spirit. She could move on.

_You were always there  
Why did they take you away?  
I was never scared  
In your arms I felt, invincible  
Wanted you to see  
The world beneath my feet  
I wish that you could stay  
I would tell you  
Your unbelievable_

She was walking downstairs when she heard Robert ring the doorbell. She opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"How are you?" Robert asked, as her stepped into her house.

"I'm... okay. I'm happy." She said with a smile. They walked into her kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I'm glad." Robert said. He smiled, but looked away from Alison too quickly. His smile didn't reach his eyes, and his eyes drifted downwards. Alison frowned, realising he was nervous about something.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked. She unsuccessfully tried to hide the concern in her voice.

"I've got something to tell you." Robert said, reluctantly looking up at her.

Alison was quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't because I was worried about you. I thought it was more important that I helped you." He paused and looked down again. "I have a brain tumour."

Alison gasped. She didn't expect that.

Robert looked at her. "They can't operate. I only have a few more weeks." He continued, quietly.

Alison looked away from him. His gaze was killing her. For a moment she couldn't speak, because she was sure she would burst into tears as soon as she opened her mouth. When she could trust herself to speak, she asked again, "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "_I'm _fine. I'm just worried about the people I will leave behind." It was the way he was looking at her that made the tears escape. And his gentle tone didn't help much, either.

"A few _weeks_?" Alison asked. No time at all. If she had known, she wouldn't have had a go at him when he tried to help her. She would have apprieciated him more. She would have asked him to stay for a drink more often.

_And I want you to know  
Your who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me  
Your always in my heart  
There's no letting go, you gotta know  
Your unforgettable_

"Umm... Yeah. Weeks." Robert said quietly. He was watching Alison, not sure what her reaction would be like.

Alison didn't know what to say. What did you say when you found out your best friend was dying? "Thanks for telling me." She said, wiping away her tears.

Robert suddenly had the urge to comfort her. Seeing her upset made him upset. He didn't want her to hurt. She had suffered enough. He stepped closer to her.

"Please don't be upset." He said. "It's going to be okay. I'm not scared." Robert paused, then hugged her, gently at first, but then his arms wrapped around her tighter as she hugged him back.

"I don't want to lose you." She wispered.

Robert was quiet for a minute, then he pulled away from the embrace and looked at Alison. "What i'm leaving behind, is so precious to me. You know that, don't you?" He said, choosing his words carefully.

Alison nodded, before hugging him again. She didn't want to let go of him, fearing that if she did she would never touch him again.

_Your always in my heart  
There's no letting go, you gotta know  
Your unforgettable_

_Your unforgettable._


End file.
